I fought in a war
by Faervel
Summary: Como si de una película se tratase, los rostros de quienes ya no estaban comenzaron a desfilar ante sus ojos: el teniente Meehan, Muck, Penkala, Hoobler... Renée. Roe POV / One-shot


Disclaimer_:_ _Band of Brothers_ pertenece a sus legítimos creadores. No obtengo ni pretendo obtener lucro o beneficio alguno a través de esta historia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I fought in a war<strong>_

Cerró los ojos tratando de ignorar el constante y molesto tic-tac procedente de algún lejano rincón de la casa. Quería dormir, lo necesitaba, pero sabía que sería difícil conciliar el sueño; desde hacía demasiado tiempo le resultaba imposible descansar en condiciones y ya empezaba a sentirse exhausto.

Comenzó entonces el ritual de cada noche. Dio media vuelta, primero hacia su izquierda, luego hacia su derecha. Después, ahuecó la almohada, se acurrucó un poco más entre las sábanas, hundió la cara en la suavidad del cojín y restregó la nariz contra la fina tela que lo envolvía. Olía tan bien. A limpio. A nuevo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente. ¿Cuántas veces a lo largo de los últimos meses se había visto privado de algo tan simple como la comodidad de una cama recién hecha? ¿Cuántas veces le había faltado la protección de cuatro paredes como aquellas? Ni siquiera se molestó en hacer la cuenta.

Muy a su pesar, empezó a rememorar las frías y largas noches en las que el cielo de Bélgica había sido su único techo, en las que la gélida nieve lo cubría todo con un duro y espeso manto blanco capaz de borrar cualquier huella, noches en las que, demasiado a menudo, la aparente calma que acompaña la oscuridad se veía rota por el rugido de las ametralladoras, el estruendo de las explosiones, las frenéticas carreras de los hombres que trataban de ponerse a salvo, los gritos de quienes no lograban escapar de aquella tormenta de sangre y fuego.

Se puso a recordar cómo, con el comienzo de cada día, se sentaba tiritando junto a Spina, hombro con hombro, tratando de conservar el escaso calor que emitían sus cuerpos, para comprobar cuánto material les quedaba. No necesitaban mucho tiempo para saber que apenas tenían nada con lo que curar una mísera herida, menos aún para salvar la vida de todos los soldados que dependían de ellos, por lo que, cada dos por tres, debían ir de pozo en pozo mendigando entre sus compañeros un poco de esparadrapo, alguna dosis de morfina, unas tijeras... Sólo Dios sabía cómo habían sido capaces de trabajar en unas condiciones tan extremas.

Volvió a darse la vuelta, se incorporó y echó las sábanas a un lado. No tenía sentido seguir intentando conciliar el sueño. Una vez que sus recuerdos echaban a andar, no había posibilidad de detener su avance.

Se levantó y, descalzo, encaminó sus pasos hacia el estrecho pasillo. Todo estaba en silencio, todo menos aquel dichoso reloj, marcando ruidosamente el paso inexorable del tiempo, como si quisiera burlarse de su cansancio.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al patio. Cuando abrió la puerta, una ráfaga de aire le agitó los cabellos. Seguía siendo verano, pero los veranos en Inglaterra podían resultar fríos y húmedos, especialmente si el otoño se encontraba próximo. El viento traía olor a lluvia. Si no se equivocaba, dentro de un rato empezarían a caer las primeras gotas.

Eugene se sentó en el escalón y dirigió la vista al cielo. Entre las nubes, logró atisbar la forma redonda de la luna. La observó por unos instantes, no sin cierta fascinación, como si su brillo plateado pudiera devolverle un poco de la serenidad que la guerra se había empeñado en arrancarle de cuajo. Miles de estrellas la acompañaban en su periplo, emitiendo pequeños pulsos de luz que muy pronto fueron engullidos por los oscuros nimbos que anunciaban tormenta.

Rápidamente, el firmamento quedó cubierto por una gruesa capa gris. El hermoso espectáculo que venía contemplando, se había desvanecido en cuestión de segundos, sin que él pudiese hacer nada para remediarlo, igual que había ocurrido con las vidas de tantos y tantos hombres, compañeros y amigos que murieron en los campos de Normandía, en las llanuras de Holanda, en los fríos bosques de Bastogne, que no podrían disfrutar de un mundo sin guerra como el que él estaba teniendo la oportunidad de ver.

Como si de una película se tratase, los rostros de quienes ya no estaban comenzaron a desfilar ante sus ojos: el teniente Meehan, Muck, Penkala, Hoobler... René. Aún se estremecía pensando en ella, en aquellas manos manchadas de tanto trabajar, en los gestos de bondad que siempre tenía hacia él. Pero sobre todo recordaba el callado sufrimiento que sus ojos reflejaban y ambos compartían cuando la vida de un paciente se les escapaba entre los dedos. Había sido una excelente enfermera, una mejor persona y quien sabe si podría haberse convertido en una amiga especial, algo más que eso, incluso. La destrucción de la iglesia donde ella trabajaba le había arrebatado la oportunidad de comprobarlo.

De pronto, sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Estaba cansado de luchar contra sí mismo, de mantenerse sereno en medio de tanta locura, harto de actuar ante los demás como si poco o nada hubiese pasado.

Había soportado los bombardeos de las tropas alemanas, las ráfagas de metralleta, las incursiones de sus tanques, todo tipo de ataques y maniobras. Había visto morir uno tras otro a hombres jóvenes, fuertes y robustos de las formas más dolorosas y crueles imaginables. Se había enfrentado a la visión de brazos y piernas amputadas, de la sangre manando a chorros y desparramándose sobre el suelo. Había escuchado día tras día los gritos de auxilio de sus compañeros tras recibir el impacto de una bala o de un mortero, los gritos de aquellos que ya no podrían pedir socorro. Y a pesar de todo había logrado sobreponerse a sus peores miedos, cumpliendo con su deber. ¿Qué otra cosa podía esperarse? Era un soldado.

Sin embargo, después de todo el infierno vivido, con la guerra concluida y su carrera militar terminada, sentía que era ahora cuando su mente se venía abajo. Necesitaba volver a la normalidad pero no sabía cuándo ni cómo podría conseguirlo.

Levantó el rostro y, con los ojos cerrados, comenzó a llorar en silencio, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas. Lloró por los muertos, lloró por los vivos, lloró por él.

Conmovido, el cielo se unió a su dolor.


End file.
